paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft Chapter 9
A Small History of the Order: The next day Ryder and the pups were taking a stroll outside the base near a forest with Sword and Shadow and a few of their own soldiers. Skye: This forest is so pretty. Sword: I agree with you. Shadow: This forest used to be a war zone. Ryder: A what? Sword: Shadow’s right, this place was known as the ‘rebels’ during that battle. Chase: But how did the war start? Shadow: The war started when a small group of our people decided that the ruler of the Order was not good enough. Ryder: Zack? Sword: No, that was way before our time. Zuma: Then how is it that you both know the story? Shadow: We learn it as a history as we grow up. Marshall: Oh. Ryder: What happens next? Shadow: Then the so-called rebels decided to overthrow the Order leader. Sword: But when they tried to, they were overpowered by the Order and most of them were killed in that conflict. Shadow: The remaining that survived fled into the forest. Chase: What happened to them? Sword: They didn’t give up what they had started and began to rebuild their army in the forest. For 2 years, they prepared and then, they remerged and started their attack again. Shadow: But once again their attack was not successful and they were forced to retreat to their forest home. Sword: However, this time, the Order followed them and found them hiding all along in the middle of the forest. Then the Order striked but… there was a problem, the Rebels had planned a surprise for them as when the Order attacked, more Rebels emerged from the forest and the true battle between the Order and the Rebels had begun. Shadow: We call it, ‘The Battle Of The Shadow Elves’. Ryder: What was the outcome? Shadow: The battle was heavy and there were deaths on each side but in the end, the Order triumphed and the Rebels were pushed back once more. Sword: But that was not the end. The remaining Rebels fled to different parts of our country Immorta and because they had gotten enough technologies from the battle, they were able to reform into stronger groups with the same technology and soldiers as ours. Ryder: That doesn’t sound good. Skye: Then what happened? Sword: With the Order’s army weakened, they had to find the remaining Rebels and destroy them for the final time. Shadow: So, the Order set off to the different parts of Immorta and first encountering the archidons which are the archers. Sword: They were easily defeated and the rebels that survived the attack quickly rejoined the Order and fought for them though there were some that escaped. Zuma: Wow… Shadow: But that was not all, the Order continued their journey until they found another group of rebels called the Swordwraths but not before they were attacked by a group of natives that ambushed them and weakened their army. Sword: And because of that, the Order could not fight the Swordwraths without losing. Rubble: Oh no… Rocky: What happened? Shadow: The battle seemed lost and the Order’s army began to collapse. Sword; But at that moment, the rebel archidons that were defeated in their land came out and started to fire a continuers stream of arrows at the Swordwraths. Shadow: Without a way to defend themselves from the arrows, the Swordwrath quickly fell and the remaining rejoined the Order in defeat while some others fled in a different direction. Everest: Seems like those rebels really have no other choice. Shadow: Well they don’t. Ryder: Please continue. Sword: After the downfall of the Swordwraths, the Order moved on until they came across another group called the Speartons. Ryder: They don’t sound very good. Shadow: They weren’t. The Order had the Speartons outnumbered with their new Swordwraths but however, the Speartons were more powerful than they expected them to be. Sword: They destroyed a huge group of the Order until they were forced to retreat and change their strategy. Shadow: The Order finally figured out a way and that was to take out their economy slowly but steadily. Sword: It worked as when they finally attacked, the Speartons were not as numbered as they were before and they were finally defeated and the remaining once again joined them while some escaped. Skye: I can listen to this all day. Ryder: What happened then? Shadow: The Order continued their journey hoping to reach the next land before the sunset. Rocky: Did they make it? Sword: They didn’t. Shadow: Half of the remaining Swordwraths that had escaped came and tried to destroy the Order by rushing but that was not the case. The Speartons that had joined them were just too powerful and the Swordwrath ambush failed. Rubble: Were there any who escaped? Sword: For the first time, no. Rocky: Cool… Sword: The Order then arrived at another island where they found yet another group of rebels but these ones however were trained in magic, being able to summon minions to help them fight or stun their enemies. Ryder: What happened? Shadow: Even the mighty Speartons that had won them battles before, could not even get close to the Magikills which was what they were called. Sword: Even the archidons could not pin them down because of the minions that they summon. Rocky: Then what did they do? Shadow: They used the shield wall technique. Zuma: What’s that? Sword: It is when you put defensive units in front of ranged units. Marshall: Huh? Shadow: What Sword is trying to say is putting Speartons in front of the Archidons. Marshall: Oh. Ryder: Did that work? Sword: You bet it did. Shadow: The Archidons focused their fire on the Magikills while the Speartons took on their minions and tanked their stuns. Ryder: So, I bet some escaped and the rest joined them. Shadow: They did join them but there were none that escaped. Zuma: Wow. Rocky: The Order is really getting strong. Everest: So, that nothing escaped. Shadow: Actually, the Magikills were mostly comprised of old men. Ryder: I don’t fallow. Sword: Shadow is trying to say that the Magikills were too slow to retreat. Rocky: Haha. Ryder: I’m enjoying this. Skye: What next? Shadow: Then the Order went onto Pertland and fought against a combined force of Archidons and Swordwraths. Sword: But they were easily defeated. Shadow: Then the Order went on to Westwind where the Archidons and the Speartons teamed up against them but with a little struggle, they were defeated. Sword: The remaining that survived fled towards the Ice Hills where the Rebel leaders have been staying. Marshall: Let me guess, the Order went on to the Ice Hills and defeated them. Shadow: Well… that was not the case. Sword: The Order had to travel pass a dangerous path called No Mans. Skye: That doesn’t sound too good. Shadow: The inhabitants that lived there were monsters of gigantic proportions. Ryder: What does that mean? Sword: He means that those people that lived there were… Chase: Were what? Sword: Giants. All the pups: GIANTS!? Shadow: They were as tall as half the height of our base. Sword: They used a dead person’s body as a weapon together with a massive club. Skye: That’s scary. Sword: It was when the Order fought them. Shadow: There were many deaths for the Order. Sword: Those giants were just too strong. Ryder: Was that the end of the Order. Sword: It looked to be but when all hope seemed lost… Rocky: What happened? Shadow: A lone Swordwrath emerged from the deep ranks of the Order and rushed towards the horde of Giants. Zuma: What a hero. Rubble: Did he survive? Sword: Surprisingly he did. Ryder: *surprised* What?! Shadow: In fact, he saved the Order. Everest: Wow. Marshall: You mean how. Sword: He was the fastest and he ran from one giant from the other slashing the legs and avoiding their giant clubs. Shadow: When the rest of the Order saw this, they all rushed forward to help him. They managed to destroy the giants and managed to move on. Sword: Before we continue, do you all want something to drink? Zuma: More Orange juice please. Skye: Some for me too. Rubble: And me. Sword You know what? Maybe I’ll get some for all of you. All the pups: Yay! Sword: How about you Ryder? Ryder: I’m okay with anything. Sword: How about a burger? Ryder: Even better. Sword: Shadow? Shadow: Don’t mind me, I just ate. Sword: Okay then, I’ll be right back. Sword then walks back to the base to get the food and drinks. Skye: He’s so kind. Ryder: I agree. Shadow: He sure is but… *looks around* Rubble: But what? Shadow: You know about that Swordwrath hero that we just told you about. Everest: What about it? Shadow: That Swordwrath was no ordinary hero. Rocky: Oh. Shadow: He is Sword’s brother. Everyone: *shocked* WHAT!? Shadow: He was the best brother Sword could ever have before… Ryder: Before what? Shadow: Sword’s brother helped the Order go pass all the remaining lands even when a group of giants and clubmen attacked them, then he helped them go pass the Ice Hills where the Order had to face off against all the rebel leaders but when the rebels had nowhere left to flee, they decided to have a final stand at the desert. Rocky: That shouldn’t be a problem right? Shadow: It wasn’t but when their base finally collapsed… Skye: Oh no. What happened? Shadow: The biggest giant the Order had ever seen emerged from the rebels base together with all the rebel elite leaders and the full army behind them. The final battle had begun. Ryder: Wow. Everest: What happened to Sword’s brother? Shadow: He rushed towards the massive giant and struck it with his sword but not before getting hit by its club and knocking him to the ground. Chase: What happened? Shadow: He was not able to move but stare at the giant who was about to crush him with its massive club. Zuma: What did he do? Shadow: As he was unable to move, he just laid there. Rocky: Oh no. Shadow: But at the last moment, he reached out at a nearby spear from a fallen Spearton just as the giant was about to bring its club down on him and threw the spear which landed right in its chest causing it to scream out in pain before falling on Sword’s brother dead. Zuma: No… Skye: Why would he do that? Chase: He is a hero. Shadow: With the Rebels giant now gone, the remaining leaders and the rebels surrendered to the Order knowing that they were defeated and the battle was over. Ryder: What happened to Sword’s brother? Shadow: The Order searched for his body and found him lying on the ground almost gone. Some of the pups had already tears forming up in their eyes by the story. Shadow: His last words were, ‘take care of my brother for me’ before he smiled and closed his eyes for the last time. Ryder: I thought Sword said that this was way before your time. Shadow: Not ‘way’ before our time but just about 25 years from that. Skye: That’s sad. Chase: Does Sword know anything about this? Shadow: He did but… he might have forgotten. Just don’t say a word about this to him okay? Ryder: We won’t. Shadow: Thanks…* looks around nervously* Ryder: What is it? Shadow: *whispers* We must leave. Ryder: Why? Shadow: He’s here. Ryder: Who? Just then an army emerged from the forest and stood there staring at them and with their leader up front with his glowing white eyes. Herobrine: *says evilly* Greetings strangers. Sorry again for the late upload but here is chapter 9 and i hope all of you enjoy and be sure to keep an eye out for future chapters. Till then Peace Out. ;)